Shadow of the Vampire
by Someone who likes the D
Summary: IT'S BACK! Sonadowilver. Please be kind, and if you don't like, don't read. Sonadow for the search engine to take you here easier. Changed to Humals because of the evil troll people. But you don't mind. And humals as in people with tails and weird hair.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow of the Vampire

all characters except for Dakota, Jared, Vallery, Ross, and Steve belong to SSEEGGAA!

It was a normal day for Sonic the Hedgehog. Or rather, night. He was taking a jog around  
Westopolis, like he does every night. But tonight, something seemed wrong. He stopped at his  
favorite chili-dog stand for a second. And for once, he had to wait in a long line. He  
turned to the guy in front of him, a black hedgehog. "Long line, huh?" He asked. "Damn  
straight, Sonic." The black hedgehog replied. "Huh? How do you know my name?" Sonic asked.  
All of a sudden, the Bio-Lizard appeared down the street. "Hold my...." Sonic couldn't  
even finish his sentence, as the hedgehog charged at the creature, killed it, then returned  
to his spot in line. He turned to Sonic and said "The name's Shadow. Come over to my place  
later and we will get properly introduced. I live in the cool house outside of town." He  
then ran off. "I better go get my buddies!" Sonic said as he grabbed his chili-dogs and ran.  
Meanwhile, at Shadow's place, Shadow was telling his "family" what happened. "So, i guess  
that this Sonic character is fresh meat." said his "sister" Rouge. "No, i just want to have  
human friends in this life." Shadow replied. "Well, the wimp can have his fun, but I call  
the creature's neck when he reveals we're vampires and he freaks out and tries to kill us."  
Fang, one of Shadow's "Brothers" said, evilly. "Shut your goddamn face, Fang! He won't  
reject us." Shadow snapped back. "Don't be mean, Fang! You too, Shadow!" Yelled Blaze,  
Shadow's other "Sister". "Quiet! All of you!" Yelled Mephiles, The families "father".  
Then, the butler Chaos, a water being, came into the room. "Would anybody want some water?" He asked. "Not now, Chaos." Said another of Shadow's "Brothers" Scourge. Meanwhile, Sonic went back to the party at his house with the chili-dogs. His friends Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Dakota, and Jared were there. "Guys! We're moving this party!" He yelled. "Where to, Sonikku?" Asked Amy, His girlfriend. "I just met an awesome guy named Shadow, who invited me over. Lets go there!" He responded. So everyone left.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Fox, The Werehog, and the Vampires

Note: Everyone except for dakota, jared, ross, vallery, steve, and fox belong to SsEEGGAA!

There was a knock on the vampire's door. Sonic and his friends Dakota the hedgehog, Jared the echidna, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Cosmo (Who tagged on along the way) were going to visit Shadow, Sonic's new friend. They did not know of his secret. Yet. Chaos answered the door and near scared the Anthros to death. "Do not be alarmed, I am just a Water Being named Chaos. Master Shadow is waiting in the living room for Sonic and his friends." He said in a "Sloshy" voice. He guided the group tothe living room, where all the "People" were waiting.  
"Welcome to my Mansion, Guests!" Shadow announced, Happily. 'For a guy, he's pretty good looking' Sonic thought to himself. The other Hedgehog looked positivly stunning! He had perfect lips, perfect quills, perfect teeth, even! "Before we start having this party, we have to tell everyone something." Shadow said, voice filled with dread. "We are all Vampires"  
Everyone was shocked, but they only had a moment to be before a pure silver fox ran into the room. "Werehogs!" He yelled, Paniked. "It's ok, Fox. Where are they, and we will slay them"  
Said Mephiles, with the creature on his lap, stroking his fur. "Outside. In the courtyard.  
He said, in between purrs. 


	3. Chapter 3

author's note:  
two things: one: im sorry i took so long, my asshole roommate needed the comp and i forgot.  
two: all charecters except for the ones you don't know belong to sseeggaa!  
o sorry three: there will be sonadow lemon! (all fangirls can say yay)  
on with the story.

chapter three: the one with the night

"werehogs in the courtyard? this will be fun!" mephiles said with a laugh. "i do hope it lasts longer than last time." "alright, here's the plan." scourge started. "vampires except shadow,  
head to the courtyard and fend off the werehogs. people except sonic, go home quickly. shadow,  
sonic, do whatever you want. we need to talk to you guys later." everyone then left, leaving sonic and shadow alone. "so, sha...." that is as far as sonic could go before shadow kissed him.  
sonic was shocked and broke it off. "what the hell!?!?!?!" he yelled at shadow. "do you even realize why we made you stay here?" he said. "no...... why?" sonic answered. "because i need a mate......" shadow wispered in sonic's ear, sexally. (fangirls say yay!) before sonic could even move, shadow teleported them both into shadow's private quarters. shadow then stabbed sonic with a syringe filled with a paralysing drug. "now, we shall have some fun....." sonic was scared.  
he had never been with a guy, and this was rape! but for some reason, even though he was paralyzed by the drug, he wouldn't have fought shadow anyway. that kiss was amazing. shadow wasn't going to hop staight to it, instead he thought he should calm sonic so he would tell no one. unless shadow wanted him too.  
shadow kissed sonic again, this time opening sonic's mouth and exploring it with his toungue.  
sonic was having a "reaction" to this, and shadow noticed. shadow then started trailing kisses down sonic's chest, until he arrived at his destination. by now sonic was fully erect, about 9 impressive inches. shadow then started licking the tip of sonic's member, and then the drug wore off.  
strangely, however, sonic just moaned, and that told shadow the drug wore off. "hmmmm..... you don't resist.  
maybe you are still confused......" shadow then took sonic in his mouth. sonic moaned louder.  
"ohhhhh shadow......" is all could say before a familiar feeling rose in his gut. shadow felt this, and pulled off.  
"not yet...... i want this to last......." he told sonic sexally. (fangirls say yay!) shadow then licked his fingers and positioned them at sonic's entrance. he pushed in and mercilasly spred the saliva everywhere,  
causing sonic to moan more. "hm-hm-hm..... you are ready......" shadow said before positioning himself at the entrance.  
when shadow pushed in, sonic felt more pleasure than before. such a big object moving aroung inside him!  
when shadow hit sonic's sweet spot, sonic yelled shadow's name in pleasure. shadow sped up his pace until they both came.  
"how.... was...... that......" shadow said, tired. "uuuuunnnnnggggghhhhhh.." is all sonic could say.  
soon, both of them passed out. meanwhile, all the vampires came back inside, as well as a sertan black echidna.  
"hm-hm-hm..... i knew sonic was gay." jared said with a laugh. he had thought about telling sonic that he was a vampire,  
but had decided against it. but sonic was going to find out soon........

-  
how was that! my first lemon! coming up next, silver is included! also, if anyone would like to draw dakota the red hedgehog or jared the black echidna, or mabye fox the silver fox, please let me know! see ya next time on shadow of the vampire! 


	4. Chapter 4

hey everyone! this chapter, silver is introduced!

chapter 4: sonic's bittersweet love

shadow led sonic downstairs as sonic was still out of it. sonic was still confused as to why, after the poison wore off,  
he hadn't made shadow pull out. however, when he saw his friend jared downstairs, and a new hedgehog, he snapped out of it.  
"wait...... jared? why are you here? and who are you?" sonic said, still disoriented. "i am here because this is where i live. and this is silver.  
jared said, in his usual "i don't care" fasion. his leather jacket was getting on sonic's nerves. "silver, huh? hi silver, i'm sonic. wait...... shadow! why didn't you tell me jared was a vampire!!!!!!!"  
sonic was getting weirded out. first, he met a vampire. second, he got raped by said vampire.  
third, he might have feeling towards said vampire. fourth, one of his best friends was a vampire! "hmmm. i don't tell you anything, mate." he put emphisis on "mate". "silver! go clean sonic up. slave." again, he put emphisis on "slave".;  
"come on. we better do what shadow says." silver took sonic upstairs. from downstairs, shadow yelled up, "and don't touch sonic, silver!"  
"so silver, how did you become a slave?" sonic asked. "well, scourge saved me from the demon, iblis, and since i had no job and nowhere to go, i became a slave here."  
silver said. "huh." was all sonic could say. "wait, what did shadow mean by 'don't touch me'? sonic asked.  
"he meant to wait for later." silver responded. sonic realized what he meant. "you are going to rape me too!?!" sonic yelled. "by the sounds you were making, it wasn't rape." silver responded. after sonic's bath, silver showed him to the guest room. "get some sleep, sonic."  
"sure." sonic responded. but he couldn't sleep. he kind of just stared at the ceiling, wondering how he could love a vampire. 


	5. Chapter 5

author's note: welcome back to shadow of the vampire. this time around, more lemon. silver joins sonic and shadow in their "fun time". on with the story!

chapter 5: silver's pleasure

meanwhile, downstairs, the vampires are asking shaodw some "innocent" questions. "how was it, shad?" scourge asked, curious with how shadow enjoyed have sex with his new mate.  
"stop! i liked it, yes, but why do i need to tell you that!?!" shadow yelled back. "because it's me and meph's turn next!" came the reply.  
"i'm not going to bother......." shadow was hating the situation he was in. however, it made him want to go another round with sonic. and he wanted silver to help.  
"silver! we are going upstairs, now!" shadow yelled. he went upstairs, with silver eagerly following. up in the guest room, sonic heard everything. he knew what was next.  
and strangely, he enjoyed the idea of a threesome right about now. he was then teleported to shadow's quarter's again. this time, he noticed it was soundproof, because it wasn't last time.  
shadow and silver already were undressed, members erect. just seeing this made sonic have the same thing. he was now undressed, too. "so, sonic, you ready?" shadow asked. but sonic didn't answer.  
he didn't have to. silver was already waving his erection in sonic's face, while shadow was stretching sonic out. sonic started working silver's cock with his tougue and mouth, causing him to moan.  
shadow then started thrusting inside sonic. silver then got off sonic and went down to sonic's penis. he started sucking while masturbating. soon, all the hedgehogs came at the same time. shadow was quite pleased.  
"i need to watch some sonic on silver, then i will have another round......" shadow thought, be compassinate for once. "silver, go ahead. i don't mind masturbating this round." shadow said. "really? ok!" silver was excited.  
silver saw sonic was already streched and ready, so he pounced. sonic knew it was coming, and silver started pushing himself in. silver was smaller than shadow, but thicker. sonic didn't care either way. silver then started thrusting.  
he hit sonic's prostate over and over until they both came again. shadow came to, from masturbating. soon, everyone fell asleep, except for shadow, because vampires can't sleep. he desoundproofed the room and lisened to scourge and mephiles for the rest of the night.

how did you like it?????? sorry about how the threesome bridged, i couldn't think. next time, someone else rapes sonic....... oh noes! r&r, please. see you next time on shadow of the vampire! 


	6. Chapter 6

author's note: start reviewing this story otherwise i may discontinue!!!! jk. but still, i only have 2 reviews. please comment.

chapter 6: shadows

sonic woke up from his slumber next to silver and shadow, who shadow was sitting on the edge of the bed. "shadow, last night was....."  
"shhhh. i know you think you are losing your mind. however, i know what your true feelings are." shadow was being deep again.  
"what do you mean?" "i know you love me." ".......!?" sonic was confused. he didn't love shadow...... did he? he didn't resist last night, so maybe...... no, i couldn't be true. he couldn't love the one who raped him twice!  
"i can't love you..... i just can't!" "you do, whether you like it or not." "no!" "want proof?" "how can....." shadow kissed sonic tenderly. sonic couldn't break it off. he actually participated. they tougue wrestled until they ran out of breath.  
shadow broke it off. "proof enough for you?" shadow asked, smugly. "i guess i do love you...... but how? how can i love the vampire that raped me?" sonic said. at that moment, a werehog burst though the window. he grabbed sonic and ran. "sonic!"  
shadow yelled, hopelessly. the werehog soon arrived at his cavern home. he threw sonic roughly onto the rock-like bed in the corner. the werehog started approaching sonic. "the name's zsaric. zsaric the werehog. and you are my new play-toy, sonic." the werehog said.  
"what do you mean?" "you will find out." now sonic was really scared. he knew what was going to happen. until a sword made from pure shadows sliced the werehog clean in two. "hmhmhmhmhmh....... you must be sonic. i'm adam. adam koole." the being that sliced the werehog was a midnight-black hedgehog with spikes all over his body.  
"thanks for saving me, adam." sonic replied. "whoever said i was rescuing you?" that terrified sonic. what was going to happen? "wh-wh-what do you mean?" sonic shakily asked. "chaos control!" the shadowhog teleported the two to an underground cathidrel. sonic was even more terrified.  
"now, let the fun begin." the shadowhog sliced sonic's clothes off. he then shed his own clothes. "i may as well have fun with you before you go on the slave market......." the shadowhog tackled sonic to the bed. he didn't waste time thrusting into sonic, either. sonic was in more intense pain then before with shadow. adam kept thrusting in and out, keeping a rythem.  
he hit sonic's sweet spot mercilessly. after a few more powerful thrusts, they both came. "hmhmhm, i'm going to be compassinate for once. go back to your mate shadow. i don't care. chaos control!" with that, sonic was teleported back to shadow.  
"sonic!" "shadow!" they both ran at each other and pulled into a loving kiss. "i invited your friends over for later, we can announce to they our relationship." "i agree." they both soon fell asleep in each other's arms. what they didn't realize, however, was a certain shadowhog was watching them through the window.

how was that? sorry about the werehog getting killed. supprising though, wasn't it? next time, all the couples are revialed! see ya next time on shadow of the vampire! i'm thinking about a shadow of the vampire truth or dare with actual lemons..... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Payment

"Come on, Jared, It'll be fun!" Rouge said to Jared, playfully, like she never did unless she REALLY wanted something. "No means no. Or did your boobs consume your brain?" Jared said in his usual sarcasm.  
"Don't make jokes about me! Wah-wah!" She mock cried, which usually makes Jared go along with anything. Except with that time with the chili-dogs. "No means no." Still not getting through. "What is your problem, fucking stupid echidna!?!!?"  
Rouge was pissed now. She knew she couldn't take Jared, but this also ALWAYS got through to him. Even with the chili-dog thing. "Fine. I'll train you. But we're going longer tonight. Much longer." Rouge HATED when he went longer. She had low stamina.  
"Fine." Later that day, they were training when all of Sonic's friend's showed up. "Hey guys. How are you all doing?" Jared asked. "Fine." Came all the responces. "I heard Sonic and Shadow and Shadow's slave Silver have some news. Where are they?" Amy the Impatient. Like always.  
"Right here, Amy!" Sonic yelled from the top of the steps. Meanwhile, outside, a certain Shadowhog was watching everything with one of his buddies, Ross, another Shadowhog. "They still don't know?" Ross asked. "Not yet. But they will. O yes, they will."  
"We have an announcment. Me and Shadow and Silver are......" All of a sudden, something red fell from the ceiling. "FOX!" Shadow yelled. Fox was now a bloodied, chopped up, holey mess wit a note attached adressed to Sonic. Sonic read it to himself. "This is payment for letting me give you pleasure."  
"NO! FOX!" Sonic was scared. Something wasn't right. He felt like was being..... "Watched?" Everyone turned around to see the same Shadowhog that raped Sonic standing right there with three others. "You bastard!" Sonic all of a sudden turned black. his eye pupils disappeared. "Hmhmhm, i see you have....."  
Sonic flew over to Adam, stole his sword, and just cut over and over and over until his rings ran fell to the ground, dropping the sword. A hand picked it up. It was Adam, with no scars. "You imbosiles cannot kill me. I am made of shadows. I am the ultimate!" With that, Adam left. "Sonic! Are you alright?"  
"Yeah..... Tell them the news after you take me to bed......" Silver took Sonic up to bed while Shadow told everybody the news. "WHAT!?!?!?! YOU, SILVER, AND SONIC ARE GAY!?!?!?!?!" "yes........" Amy started crying, while Knuckles started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW IT! I FUCKIN' KNEW IT!"  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHY COULDN'T HE NOT BE GAY! HE ALREADY TOOK ME THERE! Once......." "Ew." "I um..... Have to go now." Jared the echidna grabbed Rouge and took off towards the secret island he made with his pure power. "And no, not all of us are gay. If we find a mate with our raw instinct, Vampire or no, we go for it."  
Everyone soon left to leave Sonic and the Vampires alone. Meanwhile, Jared showed Rouge their new "Private Island" that he made. "Oh Jared, it's wonderful." "I call it Sex Island." "....... You are weird." "We can come here anytime we want. Nobody has to know about this island. Now, about the pay you were to give me......" Meanwhile, in Sonic's room at the mansion.  
"Uuuuuuuunnnnnnnggggghhhhhhhh....... Silver?" Sonic was waking up. "Ya?" "I have an idea on how to kill that Adam guy." Silver was interested on what Adam meant by "Payment". "Before you tell me, what was that "Payment" thing about?" ".........He raped me. Don't tell Shadow!" ".......!" "Now, my idea involves your, my, and Shadow's hyper forms have to find that wierd doctor, Eggman, first though."  
"Eggman? Dude is WAAAAAAAAY outside of town. We could be in danger. Are you sure?" "Ya. But first, can you do anything to make this pain go away?" "Hmmmmmm...... What about this?" He started to move around the room, making it soundproof. Then he locked the door. "Shadow gave the idea and said i could do it......" He moved to Sonic's member, only pulling down his pants, and not even his own. Realizing what he was about to do, Sonic didn't even fight it when he got hard and big.  
Seeing this, Silver worked his magic around Sonic's penis, licking the tip, then putting it in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, going all the way to the bottom. Sonic was getting close, So Silver swirled his toungue while he was sucking, making Sonic moan even more. Finally, Sonic came in Silver's mouth, who swallowed the white, milky, salty liquid eagerly. Silver then picked Sonic up using his telepathy, and took him to the washroom for a bath. Meanwhile, Amy was outside, getting hit on by Knuckles.  
"So, Amy, now than you are free of that speedy gay hedgehog, Will you come on a date with me?" "Well, i need to look at others, so sure. I'll come on a date with you." "Thank you Amy." When Amy left, Knuckles said, "Ya, I'll make you come on this date. Alot." Back inside, Tails and Cosmo where basically in each other's arms making out the whole time. However, The whole time, Three particular birds were being payed by one Shadowhog to go and kill Eggman.

End Note: How did you like that! Adam is such a nuisanse! At the moment, i'm going to write a Shadow of the Vampire Truth or Dare! The one's where you review and leave dares! I'll leave my own, but try and leave good dares! I will also be putting in real lemon scenes in it, so that will be interesting. See you soon on Shadow of the Vampire! 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Today there are going to be so many character introductions that i crapped myself just thinking about it! On with the story!

Chapter 8: Speedy the Hedgehog

Sonic was still worn out after the Dark Super Sonic form he went into and Silver's "Healing". Sonic was on the couch in the vampire's living room, watching T.V when there was a knock on the door. Sonic answered it and saw two hedgehogs.  
"Manik? What on earth are you doing here? And who's this young champ?" He rubbed the little one's head. "After we parted, i had a kid, which is going to be taken by child services if you don't take care of him. His name is Speedy. Got to go! Stephenie is waiting for me!"  
Manik jumped into a car with a HOT looking white hedgehog. Sonic looked at his nephew. He was Blue and White, looking like if he and Silver had a kid. "Hiunclesonicmynamesspeedyiheardtheresvampiresheregottarun!" Speedy talked and ran as fast as his uncle ran. Sonic went upstairs to tell Shadow and Silver.  
"Yo Shad! We got to take care of my 5-year-old nephew! A little help?" Sonic yelled up. "Be down in a sec to meet the kid! I gotta take care of one little problem....... THERE'S A BIG, BLACK, TALKING PHOENIX IN MY ROOM NAMED CEEKON!!!!!" "Ceekonismypetphoenixhetalksbecausehehashumandnaandmynamesspeedyyoumustbesonicsmateigottaruncomeonceekon!" Somehow Ceekon understood all that and flew after Speedy.  
"I guess Jared's the only one who's getting lucky tonight....." "Why?" "He's got a private island and Rouge as a girlfriend. They're screwing right now." "Ok then......" Meanwhile, outside, The same Shadowhog (Again with Adam! God i hate this character, and he wasn't my idea, but i need him here.) was waiting for an oppertunity to capture Sonic again. He was lonely and unshadowlike again, so he needed Sonic.  
On Amy's date with Knuckles, He was getting impatient. Amy must be a heavy drinker if she wasn't drunk yet. He checked his watch. It said 9:30. 'I wonder what my brother Jared is doing...... Probably Rouge. Hehehehehe.' Tails....... never mind. Cosmo......... never mind.......... Cream........ you see where this is going........ Adam saw his oppertunity when Speedy fell asleep, Ceekon passed out, the vampires were out hunting (Except Shadow), and Sonic, Shadow, and Silver just finished having some "Fun". Adam used his Chaos Control to take Sonic again.  
But this time, Shadow was ready. "Code activate! Activation code 17-9! Release Metal Overlord!" A giant metal mutant was released and started searching for Sonic. Meanwhile, on Angel Island, the Master Emerald was glowing pure black. The same was happening with the Chaos emeralds. A being was standing infront of them. "Hmhmhmhmhm...... I will wait here until Knuckles gets back. I want to kill him first." This being looked exactly like Sonic, only with pure black fur and no eye pupils. He had a black aura surrounding him, too. Soon, Knuckles returned from Amy's.  
Covered in sweat. (Duh). "Who the......" This creature was already upon Knuckles, beating him, then throwing him into the ocean. "Mortals........ None of them can stand up to the might of Dark Super Sonic!" Meanwhile, in Adam's hideout, Adam was in a lot of pain. "MASTER! NOT YET! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He was all of a sudden disintagrated. Replacing him was Dark Super Sonic, who Sonic reckognized. "You! What are you doing here!" Sonic was freaked out. "I am replacing you." "NO!" All of a sudden, Sonic was glowing red. His spines grew longer, and were tiped with white.  
He got claws, and his eye whites turned black. His eye color changed to red. "You will die!" Sonic was now a Demon. The two hedgehogs fought until a bright flash of light happened and the darker form of Super Sonic was gone while Sonic changed back from a Demon. Adam was back, standing infront of Sonic as if nothing happened. "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?!?!?!!" Sonic was now yelling. Then, a giant robot ripped the roof open and took SOnic home. "Sonic, meet Metal Overlord, your new guardian. Adam won't capture you again." Shadow took Sonic inside. Knuckles, meanwhile, got out of the water and flew back to Angel Island.

How was that! This chapter was short and most of it made no sense, but this story will go on forever (Until i die) So keep tuning in to Shadow of the Vampire! Also, Demon Sonic was from a fanart i found on google. Look it up! 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: HOLY SHIT! CHAPTER 9 ALREADY!?!?! I write fast....... Anyways, i reveal some more OC's! And more couple's are revealed! And Sonadowilver lemon again!

Chapter 9: The sexy is back

"Harder! Ohhhhhh yah! MmMmMMlbmz......" It was "Fun" time again. Shadow being the seme again, Sonic being uke, and Silver getting his cock sucked by Sonic. Whenever this happened, Jared got to be out of the house, and Dakota got to explain to Speedy that they were playing boxing. (Note: Got that "Boxing" thing from Yaoi love stories the story, forgot your name though. Sorry)  
Knuckles was probably screwing Amy, Jared and Rouge we on the island, and Charmy finaly got a date with Cream. But all Sonic cared about was the cock filling his ass, and the cock filling his mouth. But there were two Shadowhogs who were worried about the same things as Sonic, and for their own reasons (Can you guess?). "Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm....... Adam, you watching them for pleasurable reasons is actually giving me info."  
"Really?" "OH FUCK YEAH!" Sonic again (Though it would be weird if Dark Sonic said it, right?). "Yes..... I lets me know who is dominant, and who is the least threatening. Shadow is dominant, while Silver is least threatening. So you make the right choice to like to abduct Sonic....." "Thank you, Sir." "No, thank you! For now i know why Sonic is such a fag...... Because he is a fag!" "Very funny, Sir." "Yes. Let's go play what those mortals call 'Left 4 Dead'." "Yessir."  
Back inside, Dakota finaly got Speedy to sleep as it was 9:30. Because he wasn't gay, he put the headphones on Shadow's computer and listened to ALL of his Disturbed albums, which were all of the ones that they ever released. They still weren't done, so he went on Left 4 Dead onlie with his buddies AccursedAdam and IWantToKillSonic (Gullible, ain't he?). After 17 matches, he got bored. He logged out and he thought they were done. So he went to leave when the bed started creaking again.  
"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! WHEN WILL THEY BE FUCKING DONE?!?!?!?!?!" Now he was pissed. If he was gay, he would be enjoying this, but he wasn't. So, he looked up porn on Shadow's computer (Not from his stash, because as far as he knew, it was all Sonic.). After he was done, they still weren't, so now he decided to pull a prank on Amy. He slipped a Snake Cam into the three hedgehog's room, taped a good three hours of material, then ran and delivered the tape to Amy, saying it was from Sonic.  
Meanwhile, in the hedgehog's room, Sonic was being filled again by Shadow's massive 14 inches (HOLY SHIT!). He would go forever if he could. But this was it. Dakota needed some sleep. And he was getting tired, himself. Silver stuck his impressive cock in Sonic's mouth again. Outside, Ceekon the Phoenix was meeting with his other boss, Dark Sonic (Who knew? I didn't know that being a world destroyer was an occpation.). "So, if i capture Sonic for you two, i can finaly get a mate?" "Yes. Now go when they are done."  
Ceekon flew off. Back on Angel island, Knuckles was playing cards with an old friend, Jim the Feral (A half wolf, half panther. Wow.). "I wonder what your buddy Sonic's doing?" "Don't ask." "Why?" "Don't make me tell you." "But i wanna know." "It's not what he's doing, but who's doing him." "He's gay?" "Yeah." "With who?" "Shadow and Silver." "Oh god." "I know. Got any two's?" "Go fish." Back at the house, the guys were finaly finished. Dakota was sleeping on the couch. "Don't wake him." The guys then left for Amy's, who invited them over.

Author's note: Wow. I am getting bored of this. If anyone can give me inspiration, please comment. Just commenting will make me continue. 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hi! It's obviously me! This chapter, weird shit happens!

Chapter 10: Hedgeknat and Apocalypse

After last night, alot of crap happened to Dakota, which ended up in him waking up in a burning forest. The one next to the Vampire's mansion. Then he looked in a mirror.  
He was the same, except he was covered in black markings with blood red eyes. "I'm the other you." The demon said it. It was like and . "What is your name, demon?" "Apocalypse. DJ Apocalypse, to the people who know Hedgeknat."  
Later, Shadow went to the airport to pick sombody up. Sonic and Dakota came, until Dakota went insane and jumped out of the car. Markings were starting to cover his body. Shadow and Sonic shrugged it off. When they got to the airport, A black and yellow hedgehog waited for Shadow.  
"Hey Dad. Hey Dad's fag lover. Hehehehehe." Shadow sighed. "Sonic, this is my son, Sulphur." "DAD! It's Sulpheer now!" Shadow sighed again. "Sorry. Sulpheer. And this is his friend, Billy. And the singer to their band, DJ Apocalypse." "Hey guys." "OUTTA THE WAY!" Jared ran out of nowhere and stood near the band.  
"I'm in the band, too. And we're Hedgeknat!" "Dad, come to our show tonight! It's gonna Pwn!" "Huh?" "LINGO. IDIOT." Apocalypse was talking like a Demon. Later that night, (After Sonic and Shadow's fun time), The guys went to the concert. The first song was Duality.

I push my fingers into my eyes It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache But it's made of all the things I have to take Jesus it never ends, it works it's way inside If the pain goes on

I have screamed until my veins collapsed I've waited as my times elapsed Now all I do is live with so much fate

I wished for this, I bitched at that I've left behind this little fact You cannot kill what you did not create

I've gotta say what I've gotta say And then I swear I'll go away But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise

I guess I'll save the best for last My future seems like one big past You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice

I push my fingers into my eyes It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it

Put me back together or separate the skin from bone Leave me all the pieces Then you can leave me alone

Tell me the reality is better than the dream But I've found out the hard way Nothing is what it seems!

I push my fingers into my eyes!  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache!  
But it's made of all the things I have to take!  
Jesus it never ends, it works it's way inside!  
If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it!

All I've got, all I've got is insane All I've got, all I've got is insane All I've got, all I've got is insane All I've got, all I've got is insane

All I've got, all I've got is insane All I've got, all I've got is insane

I push my fingers into my eyes!  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache!  
But it's made of all the things I have to take!  
Jesus it never ends, it works it's way inside!  
If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it!

All I've got, all I've got is insane All I've got, all I've got is insane All I've got, all I've got is insane All I've got, all I've got is insane

All Shadow could say was "Woah." Then, Apocalypse attacked.

Author's note: Shockers! Cliffhanger! Also, just a secret of mine, (Not anymore, i guess) Dakota is named after me and Jared is named after my cousin. Fox was named after a friend, and so was Adam and Jim. Ceekon is the nickname of another one of my friends. All Sonic peoples are not mine, but how i wish they were. Also, I'm not a girl! ROFL to anyone who thought that. And i'm not gay, either. This all goes out to another friend of mine, Jacob Allison. Cya! 


End file.
